


Brewing Desires

by TheRedPoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, crackfic, not safe for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cauldron full of hot, steaming and somewhat greasy love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewing Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this abundantly clear. This fic is not serious. It is icky, as all sex between Snape and Harry is, so beware. It is a result of a prompt from Minion at DLP. All blame should be thrown at his feet. Additions to the story by Ched and Wordhammer, in that order.

It was 10 o’clock in the morning and potions were not the only things brewing in the Hogwarts dungeons. More specifically, there was chemistry going on that had little to do with potions. Harriet tried to focus on the potion she was supposed to be working on, she really did, but her potion mistress’s dark gaze drew her in like Nietzsche’s proverbial abyss.

Severina Snape swept around the dungeon like an overgrown but also sexy bat, dark cloak billowing in her wake. Harriet sometimes fantasized about being pulled behind that cloak and into some dark corner to be ravaged by those slender, capable hands.

“What – is- this?” Snape asked in a low, deadly voice, pointing a finger at Harriet’s cauldron. Her fingernails were lacquered in a matt black polish.

“My potion, ma’am,” Harriet stammered, trying not to let it show that she was all but shivering with excitement at having Snape standing so close.

“And why…” Snape snapped, “is it orange?”

That was a good question, because according to Harriet’s potions book, it was supposed to be lilac.

“I don’t know, ma’am.” 

“Indeed you do not,” Snape said, dark eyes flashing. “You imbecilic dunce. See me after class.”

Harriet’s eyes were wet, but so were her panties. The rest of the class passed in a confusing haze of arousal and potion fumes.The lesson ended, her classmates filed out and before she knew it, Harriet found herself alone with her potion’s mistress.

Severina’s fingers trailed along Harriet’s neck, the digits long and elegant and sort of sticky. Oh well, they were going to get that way eventually, anyways, thought Harriet gleefully.

Voldemort burst into the dungeon ten minutes later, drawn in by Harriet’s screams.

“Ah – I see you are torturing her before killi- By Morgana’s luscious bosom, what are you doing, Severina?”

Snape’s head popped up from between Harriet’s thighs.

“Uh – torturing and eventually murdering the Girl Who Lived, my lord,” she said.

Voldemort frowned and scratched his head in befuddlement.

“Was there any miss-communication anywhere along the way? Because this is not what I had in mind. I thought we’d cleared these issues – That’s why we had the seminar.”

“Forgive me, my lord,” Severina said, blushing. “I’ve been a bad Minion.”

\---

Voldemort frowned, taking in the wide eyed look on Harriet's flushed face. "Perhaps you have a point, Severina. The imperius curse slides off the girl like she was covered in lube, and my attempts to enter her mind have been fruitless. Perhaps entering her in another fashion will prove more effective."

Severina's fingers paused in their activities, and Harriet whimpered. Voldemort cackled and raised his wand, "Gendera!"

His robes disappeared and his masculine yet serpentine body shifted into a lithe female one, albeit one with grey-tinted skin who was rather rather cold if her nipples were anything to go by.

"Now," she said, moving towards Severina and Harriet. "Let me show you how it is done. Do try to pay attention this time, Severina."

\---

Bellatrix burst into the room, saying, "My Lord I'd heard the brat had been cap--!" She stopped short at the vision before her. Her lips drew into a pout and her face scrunched up in unwelcome emotion.

"M-my Lor-- Lady? I thought you said... but I'm you're most ardent supporter."

The voice hissed from the bald grey head between Harriet's thighs, "You are not needed here, Bellatrix!"

"But I..." She nearly began to weep, but a thought shot through her like lightning. "Wait! Wait! Let me get my special broom!" 

And she dashed out of the room, skirts whistling from the speed of her legs moving the satin.


End file.
